Voy a Extrañarte
by AuraSly
Summary: Severus se despide de su amor secreto mientras éste esta feliz de la vida sin saber lo que el adusto profesor siente por él. SLASH SSHP


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K: Rowling.

Es un one shot y song fic tristón, espero les guste. La canción se llama Voy a Extrañarte de Andrés Cepeda, una hermosa canción, muy recomendad por si alguien quiere escucharla.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o

**VOY A EXTRAÑARTE…**

_Heme aquí, escondido, ocultado entre las sombras y viéndote a hurtadillas cual delincuente desde una de las ventanas del quinto piso. El día está opaco, el cielo escondió su belleza azul, para llorar junto a mí, mientras yo, me refugio en la soledad para dejar desangrar mi corazón y observo tu partida. _

_El miedo me corroe cuando veo como los portones principales del colegio se abren y cada nuevo ex alumno sale a terminar de despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros, algunos quedando en encontrarse nuevamente o compartiendo un sencillo adiós. ¡Por Dios!, siento que me congelo con sólo verte salir, cruzas aquella puerta, tus ojos brillan y tu sonrisa me encandila cuando alcanzo a escucharla… voy a extrañarte ¿sabes?, voy a extrañarte todo el tiempo y también voy a pensarte en cada instante. _

_Desde mi escondrijo detallo tus movimientos, quiero grabarlos en mi mente, observo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, miro como se mueve tu cabello al viento, tus mejillas sonrosadas, aún no estás acostumbrado a que otros se te acerquen y eso que ya son siete años aquí, sin embargo permites que tus compañeros te abracen y les sonríes, anotas algo en papelitos, te tomas fotos… te estás despidiendo y mi corazón se quiebra¿lo puedes escuchar?, quizás si me prestaras un poco de atención así sería, porque yo sí lo escucho, se agrieta y no tienes idea de lo que duele. _

_Cada segundo que pasa acerca más el momento en el que te marcharás y Hogwarts y sus habitantes serán cosa del pasado y yo haré parte de esa historia y con cada día que pase mi recuerdo se irá borrando… ¡Santa Morgana!... esto duele condenadamente, mi garganta se cierra, me ahoga, siento que me quema._

_Quiero tener el valor suficiente que me haga sentir el impulso necesario para ir ante ti y decirte lo que siento, para decirte que no te vayas, que eres mi vida y mi razón de ser y que ya nada será lo mismo sin ti. Pero es inútil, porque sé que te vas, que te perderé aún sin haberte tenido, me siento hundido, perdido, eres mi horizonte, por favor… no te vayas. _

_Mi alma cae en un pozo oscuro mientras mis ojos no dejan de seguirte, caminas hacia el lago con tus inseparables amigos y te veo tan feliz, ella me grita desesperada que le deje libre ir a tus brazos, donde pertenece, su hogar, pero ella no comprende, no entiende que ese amor que le lastima es sólo mío y sé que nunca obtendré algún consuelo que me haga dejar de quererte, porque no lo deseo, no lo quiero, no lo merezco, ahora que he sabido lo que es amarte y aunque tormentosa esta delicia no la cambiaría._

_Corres hacia tus compañeros de casa, seguramente ha hacer esa cosa muggle que hacen los Huffelpufs y los Gryffindors de tomarse fotos en grupo, mientras yo suspiro imaginando que corres hacia mí para refugiarte en mis brazos, pero a partir de ahora tengo que hacerme a la idea de que estás lejos y que ya es imposible alcanzarte, ya no haré parte de tu vida, de tu nueva vida, mientras yo me quedo dentro de éstos muros de fría piedra, los mismos en los que sencillamente queda tu reflejo de lo que fue tu presencia dentro del castillo, llenándome de recuerdos que sólo me harán más consciente que ya no podré ni tocarte. _

_Sigo bajo el amparo de éste tormentoso día y del resquicio de la ventana, desde donde sé que no puedes verme pero necesito alimentarme con el sencillo acto de verte, miro como mis colegas han pasado y se han despedido de ti¿te preguntarás por mí?, lo dudo¿me extrañarás?, No… ¿para qué¿en qué momento?, si sales aun nuevo mundo con miles de oportunidades, un mundo que yo ya conozco, donde por fín podrás tomar tus propias decisiones y construir tu vida, que yo ya construí, tú aún no tienes límites en él, para mí, mi mundo es Hogwarts, donde te conocí, donde te amé en silencio y donde voy a extrañarte para siempre, en el comedor, en el lago, en el jardín, en mi despacho, en el aula y jamás, jamás podré olvidarte. _

_He decidido mantenerte en mi memoria, para tenerte aquí más cerca, haciéndote parte de mi vida, que al recordarte a cada momento te hagas esencial en mi diario vivir, que seas lo primero y lo último del día en mi mente, no quiero olvidar todo lo vivido contigo, quiero cerrar lo ojos y sentirte cerca de mí, ser parte de mí y recordarlo todo, sin importar que cuando regrese a la realidad se abra más mi herida, haciéndose más profunda, más dolorosa, no quiero que cicatrice, no quiero que sane, por que eso significaría olvidarte. _

_Quisiera poder decirte cuánto te amo, ofrecerte mi alma entera, regalarte un beso y perderme en el hermoso verde de tus ojos, poder cubrirte de mi esencia y reclamarte como mío y hacer de mi cuerpo tu hogar, quiero hacer mi vida junto a ti, seguir viviendo y envejecer a tu lado, compartir las ilusiones y perseguir los anhelos. No te imaginas cuantos sueños y esperanzas en la noche me persiguen, atormentándome, hiriéndome y echándome en cara mi cobardía, porque me contento con sólo poder extrañarte. _

_Mi mundo se acaba, se destroza y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que llorar, te veo subir al carruaje que te llevará lejos de mí, quizás no nos volveremos a ver, quizás algún día me recuerdes, pero tenla seguridad de que yo voy a extrañarte para siempre, voy a pensarte cada día, a verte en cada espacio, en cada momento y creer que estás conmigo. _

_Antes de que el carruaje parta, alzo mi varita y murmuro el hechizo… Dentro del carruaje, frente a un chico de ojos verdes aparece un pergamino, inquieto lo abre y alcanza a leer… _

"_Voy a extrañarte para siempre Y aunque mi vida siga y siga Estaré un día más consciente De que jamás podré olvidarte. Voy a tenerte aquí, más cerca…"_

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No me enojo si me dejan RR saben?...


End file.
